


Call It All Home

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/72314522413">Anon prompt</a>: Will you please do a fic for big bro Derek?!</p><p> </p><p>This sparked an idea that is going to turn into so much more than I think this anon was looking for- sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> [Character Reference](http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/72314491080)

The day that Scott started third grade was a day that seemed just like any other- and it was, until he met another little boy that had the ability to cram more words into a single breath than anyone he had ever met, and the two instantly became friends. That was the day that Scott met and immediately befriended Stiles Stilinski, and consequently, changed both of their lives completely. 

"You guys! I met the coolest kid _ever_ today! His name is Stiles and we sat together at lunch and he told me all kinds of cool stories and he's my new best friend!", Scott squealed excitedly, sitting down at the table and setting his backpack on the floor. 

"What the hell kind of name is Stiles?", Derek remarked, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Laura. 

"That's fantastic, I'm so glad you're making new friends already sweetheart", his mother responded with a warm smile. 

"What kind of cool stories did he tell you?", Laura asked with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"His dad is the sheriff and he tells him about the stuff he does at work with the other officers, like arresting people and car chases! And his mom is an artist and she draws and paints and makes all kinds of different pictures for people!", Scott explained eagerly, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Wait, he's sheriff Stilinski's kid? Only _you_ would manage to become best friends with the son of one of the most important people in Beacon Hills", Derek said with fond exasperation, ruffling Scott's hair playfully. 

Scott's confused expression only lasted a few seconds before he turned to his mom, "Do you think it would be okay if we hung out together outside of school sometime?"

"I think that would be just fine. His dad may be the sheriff, but I'd still like to meet both of his parents first", his mom replied, putting a stack of dishes into the cabinet as she spoke. "Does he get picked up from school?"

"Yeah! He said his mom usually comes to get him because his dad's working", Scott replied matter-of-factly, proud that he already knew so much about Stiles.

"Okay, well how about when I pick you up tomorrow, you introduce me to Stiles and we can wait around for his mom so we can talk. We can set up a time and a place for you two to hang out after school one of these days", Melissa suggested, wiping the counter down and straightening up around the kitchen.

Scott nodded his head vigorously in agreement, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Laura and Derek laughed fondly at his level of enthusiasm. "In the mean time, why don't we go work on your football skills. Wouldn't want you getting soft on me", Derek said, walking towards the back door. 

"I'll go grab the ball!", he answered before jumping up and practically sprinting outside. 

"You two be careful! I don't need any injuries, I spend enough time at the hospital!", Melissa called out after them, shaking her head in amusement.

xxxx

The next day when Melissa walked into the gym at the elementary school to pick up Scott, she spotted him standing next to another little boy- watching intently as the boy, who she assumed was Stiles, spoke at what looked like an impossible speed, gesturing animatedly to accompany the story. She walked over to them and Scott's eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Mom!", he greeted with a wide smile. "This is Stiles, Stiles this is my mom."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. McCall", the young boy said, offering his hand. 

She shook it softly before replying, "It's nice to meet you too Stiles. I've already heard so much about you. It seems like you and my son are becoming friends very quickly."

A set of hands suddenly appeared on the boy's shoulders as he opened his mouth to reply, and he quickly tilted his head upward with a smile, "Hi mom!"

Melissa looked up and was taken aback to discover a beautiful woman standing there- but the fact that she was stunning wasn't what had caught her off guard. Stiles' mom was tall and thin and her arms were _speckled with tattoos_. Melissa could tell right away that Stiles got the majority of his physical traits from her, and it would only become more prominent as he got older. "You must be Mrs. Stilinski, I'm Melissa, Scott's mom", she greeted, smiling at the woman she had seen around town but had never officially met. 

"Ah yes! The infamous Melissa McCall, it's wonderful to meet you finally. I hear about all of the chaos at the hospital that you have to deal with whenever John pops in for a case. I'm Claudia", the woman replied, shaking Melissa's hand politely. 

"Chaos is definitely something I've become accustomed to- especially with three kids in the house", she replied, ruffling Scott's hair teasingly. 

"We've only got one, but he's eccentric enough to make up for our lack of other children. A massive ball of constant energy this one is", Claudia said, pulling Stiles closer to her and smiling down at him like he was her entire world- being a mother herself, Melissa knew that look well. 

"Well Scott is quite taken with your son and has been insisting on setting up a time that they can hang out together outside of school. I said it was fine with me, but I wanted to talk to you or your husband first about it", Melissa replied. 

"What a coincidence, Stiles here hasn't stopped asking me about the same thing since he got home yesterday", she said, smirking down at him. "John and I don't mind that at all- my work schedule is pretty flexible so Scott is more than welcome to come over, and I don't know what it's like over at your house, but we're more than comfortable with allowing Stiles to go over there."

"I mostly work the night shift so that I can get the kids ready in the morning and pick them up from school, but my husband Jeff takes over when I leave, so there will always be someone there to supervise if he does want to come over to ours- and he has two older step-siblings that _usually_ help to calm the chaos a bit", Melissa offered. 

Melissa and Claudia exchanged contact information before agreeing that Scott and Stiles could get together over the weekend. Melissa invited all three of the Stilinski's over that Saturday since John and Melissa both had the weekend off for once, and Claudia accepted the invitation, immediately causing Scott and Stiles to cheer unabashedly. After going over a few other details, they said their goodbyes and headed to their homes respectively. Both Scott and Stiles raved about it the entire car ride back.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the weekend rolled around, the excited energy that the boys had been vibrating with had become infectious- _everyone_ was anxious Saturday morning, and Stiles and Scott could barely stand still. 

A knock on the door had Scott jumping from his place on the couch immediately, rushing over to open the door without hesitation. Stiles, Claudia and John stood there with bright smiles, Stiles surging forward to pull Scott into a hug. They both laughed and ended up falling over, which resulted in them wrestling on the floor. 

Ms. McCall rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. "Please come in", she greeted Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski. "Clearly my son has magically forgotten all of his manners."

"Stiles does seem to have that effect on people", John said, the same fondness in his voice as he shook his head. Melissa lead them into the kitchen to introduce them to Jeff, leaving the boys and Laura to whatever mayhem she knew they were bound to start causing. 

"So, this is the Stiles we've heard about every second of every day since the beginning of the week", Laura said, observing the boys as the de-tangled and lifted themselves from the floor.

"The one and only", Stiles replied. "Unless you somehow know another Stiles... but I'm pretty sure that's not a very common name, at least I hope it's not."

"Your name isn't _actually_ Stiles is it?", Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively. 

"Unfortunately, no. My _real_ first name is a lot stranger, believe it or not. Most people can't spell it, or pronounce it. So that's always fun", Stiles replied with a slight grimace. "You must be Derek", he paused as he turned his attention slightly to the right, "and Laura. It's nice to meet you two, finally."

Conversation flowed easily after that, the parents observing and engaging in conversations of their own. Eventually they all migrated to the backyard, Jeff and John cooking, Scott and Stiles playing football, Claudia and Melissa talking animatedly, and Stiles and Laura observing it all from the shade under a giant tree near the corner of the yard.

"So Stiles, who is your favorite super hero?", Laura asked, turning her head to look over at him. 

"Oh man, I really like batman a lot. But spiderman is really cool too. It's hard to choose." Stiles replied. "Do you have a favorite super hero?" 

"I really like wonder woman, but batman is pretty cool too." Laura replied. 

"Oh my gosh, wonder woman is amazing! Definitely in my top three." Stiles agreed.

"I like you Stiles, I think you're going to be a lot of fun to have around." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Laura! I can already tell that you're awesome." 

"Oh geeze, I have a bad feeling about you and Laura being close friends", Derek said, wrinkling his nose as he considered the possibilities. He finished walking towards them and leaned against the tree, next to Laura. 

"Well if Derek thinks it's a bad idea, then obviously it's a great idea", Laura teased, nudging Derek's leg as she laughed. 

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled as he reached down and messed up her hair completely. 

Stiles watched it all unfold, envious of the easy relationship the siblings had. Stiles didn't mind being an only child most of the time, but sometimes, it got a little lonely. At least he would have Scott around now so he wouldn't be completely alone. 

The Stilinski's ended up staying over until way past the boys' bedtime, which none of the kids had complaints about. 

Throughout the school year and bleeding right into the summer, this became a routine. The two families spent time together on the weekends more often than not, and Stiles and Scott spent several nights a week at each others house, becoming closer and closer friends as the weeks went by. 

~

Summer had just ended and being back in school was not an exciting prospect to neither Scott or Stiles. Luckily for them, they ended up in the same class, which eased some of their discontent with having to be there. 

It was in the middle of math class when the message arrived. 

"Stiles, you're needed in the office." Mrs. Scherrer said, after unfolding and reading the piece of paper she had just received. 

Stiles and Scott looked at each other, both shrugging their shoulders before Stiles stood up, slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom and down to the office. He opened the door and walked inside to find his dad standing there. 

"Hey dad, what's going on?", he asked. "Is everything okay?"

His dad sighed, his eyes to the ground. "I'm not going to lie to you son. Right now, everything is not fine." His dad replied. "Let's go for a ride", he said, motioning towards the door. 

Stiles silently nodded, feeling incredibly anxious, and too scared to ask any more questions. They both got into the car, and the sheriff started driving. Neither of them said a word as he drove for about fifteen minutes, turning to pull into the hospital parking lot. 

All of the blood drained from Stiles' face. He _really_ didn't want to know what happened now. 

Wordlessly, they both got out of the car and walked into the building. Mr. Stilinski lead them through the halls and into an elevator, pushing the button for the third floor. It felt like the longest elevator ride of Stiles' short life. The elevator stopped and he followed his dad out into the hall. About half way down the hall, they stopped, and John opened the door. 

Stiles felt his heart in his throat when he saw his mom laying in the bed in a hospital gown. "M-mom?" he croaked out past the lump in his throat. 

She slowly turned his head toward him, smiling weakly. "Hey Stiles, I'm glad you're here." She said softly. 

He quickly ran over to the bed and grabbed her hand between both of his own, softly running his fingers over her skin. "What's wrong mom? What's happening?" 

"I'm just a little sick right now, Stiles. But I'm going to start taking some medicine, and coming to see some of the doctors", she replied. 

"Sick? How sick?", Stiles asked.

He saw his dad sit down in the corner of the room, his head in his hands. 

She hesitated before replying. "I have cancer, Stiles."

Stiles felt his whole world fall out from underneath his feet.


End file.
